Rumors
by xprezurself
Summary: Sasuke has finally comeback in the village. After the war a lot has definitely changed, the village, the people and even Sakura's heart? While visiting Suna for a mission, they've been hearing rumors about Sakura's relationship with Gaara. What will Sasuke do after hearing about Sakura's upcoming wedding? One-shot SasuSaku fic


This is the first time Sasuke has been back in Konoha after the great war, and even though he was only here for awhile as he was recovering from the war he noticed a lot has definitely changed in the village as he makes his way to greet his former sensei and the now Hokage, Kakashi.

"So how long do you plan to stay in the village?" asked Naruto who came running to him awhile ago upon hearing the news of his comeback.

"I plan to stay for quiet a while."

"Really? That's good. Sakura-chan will surely be happy to hear that."

Sasuke glanced at his friend upon hearing the name of their pink-haired team mate, he wonders of her possible whereabouts, not that he was expecting for her to welcome him, but it has been already 30 minutes since he came and still there is no Sakura.

"Sakura-chan has been very busy after the war, she practically lives in hospital. The last time I talked to her she said she has some plans of starting a foundation to help the kids and other people affected by the war, so I guess she'll be busier. Other countries have also requested for her help, so she has been coming back forth especially right after the war, she definitely has come a long way, and is now the best medic-nin."

Naruto said as if knowing what's on Sasuke's mind.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called upon seeing Sakura along the hallway of the Hokage tower.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun?! Oh, welcome back!"

"Hn." Sasuke nodded

"We're on our way to greet Kakashi-sensei and let him know that Sasuke is back. Do you want to come with us, for a little team 7 reunion?"

"I'm sorry, I'm really in a hurry right now. I have to go to Suna, Gaara-san is waiting for me."

' _Gaara-SAN?'_ Sasuke thought.

"Again? Oh well send my regards to Gaara."

"Hai. Ja ne Naruto, Sasuke-kun." She said before drifting off.

After about a week, Sakura is back again at the village for days now, still Sasuke hasn't talked to her or had time to catch up with her. It seems like what Naruto said about her being busy is really true.

Sasuke was passing by the hospital as he heads home after buying some tomatoes in the market, when he finally saw Sakura who was talking and _smiling_ to someone familiar.

"Ne, that would be really nice Gaara-san."

"So I'll see you soon Suna again so we could finalize the plans."

"I'm looking forward to it." Sakura replied before noticing Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Uchiha-san." Gaara greeted as Sasuke nodded in response.

"Well I have to get going now Sakura-san, see you."

"Ja ne."

"So you're going back to Suna again?" Sasuke asked

"Yes, I am. Gaara-san and I have been working on something, but I can't tell you guys yet until it's all done." She replied with a smile on her face as if she's really happy and excited with whatever she and Gaara are doing.

"Haruno-san. Patient in room 304 needs you." A nurse came running for Sakura even before Sasuke could say something again.

"I have to go Sasuke."

"Ne, ne it's good that you decided to come with me to Suna, Sasuke. It's just like to old times doing missions. Maybe we could even see Sakura-chan while we're here."

The two decided to eat have lunch when they saw Gaara walking out of a flower shop with a bouquet of campanula flowers on his hands.

"Gaara!" Naruto called his attention

"Naruto, Uchiha-san, good to see you here."

"Nice flowers you got there huh. Why don't you have lunch with us."

"Thanks but I've already eaten, besides I'm also in a hurry, so maybe next time."

"A date maybe huh? Well then, see you!"

"Hey, did you see that? The Kazekage was holding a bouquet, I bet he'll give it to Haruno-san."

They can't help but listen to the conversation of some girls in the next table, especially at the mention of their pink-haired friend, while they were eating.

"You bet he will. My, my I hope they really would end up together, they really look good together ne?"

"Mhmm, but you know they never confirmed their relationship."

"But they never denied it either, and as you know our Kazekage is a very private person. Besides I don't think there is a need to confirm it anyway. Haruno-san has been coming here every year around the same time, and I always see her with the Kazekage, so I'm certain that it's not for a mission, I think she comes here to celebrate their anniversary."

"Wow, she's been really patient with him, knowing that he's busy and all she's the one who adjusts for them."

"I also heard from a friend of mine in Konoha that she also sees the Kazekage visiting Haruno-san in their village, and he's been doing so very often these past few months."

"Haruno-san has also been frequently coming here in Suna these past few months, I think they're already planning for their wedding!"

"Ohh that would be lovely!"

Sasuke suddenly stood up, Naruto a bit surprised with his action tried to catch up with his friend. Sasuke still has the same stoic poker face he always has, but deep down Naruto knew his best friend is pissed, and maybe jealous.

"Uh, about what we heard Sasuke, we all know it's just rumors right. We both know who Sakura-chan really likes."

Then they saw Sakura in the street walking holding a bouquet, the exact same bouquet of flowers they saw Gaara was holding before.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun! You're here."

"Wow nice flowers, Sakura-chan!"

"It's lovely isn't it. Campanula, it's one of my favorites." Sakura said as she lovingly looks at the flowers

"That looks like the same bouquet…" Naruto said almost whispering at the end, deciding not to finish what he was just about to say, they checking on his best friend who was intently looking at the flowers.

"Let's catch up soon, in Konoha or here in Suna while you guys are still here. But right now I have to go. Ja ne, see you guys around."

After having dinner, Sasuke and Naruto were roaming around to pass time when Naruto spotted Sakura and Gaara together.

"Oh, Sakura-chan and Gaara." He checked on his friend who also spotted the two. He is hesitantly thinking if he should call the two, but then they could be caught up in an awkward situation with Sasuke after all the rumors they heard today. The two made a turn and disappeared from the crowd, which somehow made Naruto relieved.

"Hey did you hear, Kazekage-sama and Haruno-san could be announcing their wedding in two days?"

"Really?"

"Yes, I heard they have been planning for this event for months, and they're finally going to reveal it, all the press are invited."

"Oh that's why I overheard them talking about wedding gifts and honeymoon."

Sasuke and Naruto stopped at what they heard.

"S-sasuke…" Naruto looking concerned at his friend

Sasuke started walking again.

"Naruto, let's go."

"Uhh, h-hai."

They continued roaming around when Sasuke suddenly stopped.

"Naruto, you go ahead. I forgot to get something."

Naruto was a bit confused at first, but upon seeing the direction of where Sasuke was going he couldn't help but smile.

' _Go get her Sasuke.'_

Searching for Sakura was easy, he could easily detect her chakra, but hers is the face he knows he would always see first in a crowd.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura is it true?" Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist, surprising her.

"Nani?"

"Is it true that you and the Kazekage are getting married?"

"HA?" Sakura couldn't help but laugh at his question, but still Sasuke didn't find it amusing. When Sakura noticed his serious face, she knew she had to answer.

"Are you really asking me that? You know who I like Sasuke-kun, I've always been vocal about my feelings for you." She said shyly at the last phrase

"But people said, you have been in a relationship with Gaara for years, and have been coming back hear every year to celebrate your anniversary. And this afternoon, you were also carrying the bouquet he just got from the flower shop."

Sakura only chuckled.

"Come with me, I'll show you something."

They were walking side by side in silence, until they finally reached their destination.

"Here we are." Sakura said, they are at the cemetery, in front of a grave carved with elder Chiyo's name, and there at her grave lies two bouquet of campanulas, like what Sakura and Gaara had earlier.

"I go here every year, to give my respects for her during her death anniversary. She sacrificed her life for Gaara-san. We didn't get to spend much time together but in that short time that I got to know her, she was like a mother and she was a great shinobi as well. She's also one of the medic-nins that I really look up to, like Gaara-san, I also owe her my life."

Sasuke listened to her slowly realizing the real situation.

"Gaara-san and I both always go here every year during her death anniversary to pay our respects. These past few months I've also been going back and forth here in Suna because I wanted to start a foundation, and with the help of Gaara-san I wanted this foundation to be a tribute to the memory of elder Chiyo."

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke, with a smile. And Sasuke somewhat blushing because of what she did and also because of embarrassment.

They started walking back still side by side and in silence, but they don't mind, in fact they enjoy it, walking in the park with a nice view of the night sky, and them together.

"Sasuke-kun, were you jealous?"

Sasuke was taken aback by her question, Sakura thought he would admit it so she started walking again.

"Yes." He said making he froze in her tracks.

"Huh?" she said finally turning to him

"Yes, I was jealous. I-I thought you already have someone else." He said closing in the gap between them, Sakura still in disbelief, wide-eyed looking at Sasuke, thinking if it's all just a dream.

"I missed you Sakura." He said hugging her tightly, Sakura still shocked slowly hugged him back.

"I'm home." He said still hugging her, and she knew by home he didn't mean the place.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

Author's note:

Hi it's been awhile, I happen to have some free time, and I've finally decided to make a story of this one-shot. This story has been on my mind since the ending of Naruto, maybe it somehow didn't end up like what I've always imagined it to be, so please forgive me, it's been a long time since I've written something.

Anyway hope you guys still like it!


End file.
